The present invention relates to an inhalation device for providing a substance in a dispersed state.
Inhalable pharmaceutically active substances are generally used for the treatment of diseases in the bronchial and pulmonary areas, such as asthma and chronic bronchitis. Various kinds of inhalation devices are used for this purpose.
One kind of inhalation device is the breath-actuated inhaler, particularly but not necessarily a dry powder inhaler, which contains multiple doses of powder containing an active substance. One such inhaler is the Turbuhaler.RTM. dry powder inhaler. Such an inhaler has a rotatable grip portion for providing a dose of powder for inhalation. Inhalers of this kind are disclosed in EP-A-0069715 and EP-A-0237507.